


Jealousy Fuels Her Fire

by TheInfiniteQuestion



Series: What Jealousy Can Do [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfiniteQuestion/pseuds/TheInfiniteQuestion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: From tumblr user dino-hoodie. "I want a fic of a jelly Beca confronting Stacie about it or Beca doing something impulsive bcuz she sees Stacie and Kommissar dancing super close after DSM wins or something”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy Fuels Her Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did okay. I intentionally made it cliffhanger-y so continuing it would be a possibility if people (or I) might want a sequel, cause this was fun to write, and it sadly turned out much shorter than I wanted it to be.

Kommissar smirked as she heard the rapidly approaching footsteps of a certain tiny brunette. Pieter, who was standing next to her, spoke up. " _Die kleine Maus kommt_.”

Kommissar nodded. “ _Ich weiß_."

“Hey! Deutsch-bags!”

The DSM leaders simultaneously turned to face Beca, whose frustration was lost upon their synchronization. “God, how do you guys _do_ that?”

Kommissar smirked. “Darling, you must have realized by now that we are simply that much better than you.”

“You will only embarrass yourself and your team if you continue to _try_ and prove your worth.” Pieter added, laughing.

Beca glared at him and opened her mouth to retort, then shook her head. No. She was _not_ here to pick a fight, as much of a dummkopf as the man may be. She turned to Kommissar instead. “Can we talk? _Privately_?” She shot another look at Pieter. He shrugged. “Very well. I will be at the bar.”

Once he was gone, Kommissar turned back to Beca. “Now, tiny _Maus_ , what can I do for you?”

Beca hesitated as the realization that they were now alone started to hit her. She looked down at the floor, awkwardly rubbing at a spot with her shoe. “Uh… well…”

The German raised an eyebrow. “Well…? I’m waiting, little _Maus_. We don’t have all night… but I could certainly give you all night if you wish."

“Give me anything you want-…  _dammit_!” Beca’s hands flew to her face and she groaned in embarrassment.

Kommissar laughed, gently grabbing the girl’s wrists to lower her hands from her face. “Oh, little _Maus_... tell me you aren’t… _jelly_?” She whispered in Beca’s ear. “I know you saw me dancing next to your team mate earlier."

Beca's face was steadily turning red. The taller woman leaned impossibly close to her, and the Bellas leader was completely frozen. A hand ( _so soft_ , Beca thought) stroked up and down her side, and Beca forgot how to breathe. The German chuckled lowly, and the brunette's knees just about gave up on her.

As her brain was gradually turning to mush, she tried to contemplate the fight-or-flight response, but Kommissar’s proximity _really_ wasn’t helping.

“Oh, for the love of- _fuck it_.” Beca growled, and closed the nearly non-existent distance between them.

Kommissar’s smirk against her lips sparked the smaller girl’s frustration back up, and she grabbed the German’s fishnet crop top, forcing the taller woman to stagger backwards until her back hit the nearby wall.

“Beca? Beca, where are you?”

Beca frantically tore herself away from the blonde, moments before Chloe rounded the corner. The redhead’s eyes lit up as she saw the brunette, miraculously oblivious to what had just occurred. “Hey, Becs! There’s a good song playing now. Come and dance with us!” She tilted her head in confusion. “What are you doing back here by yourself?"

“By myself? I’m not...” Beca looked around, suddenly realizing that the leader of their rival team had disappeared. “God, how does she _do_ that…?” Before she could say anything else, Chloe was already dragging her by the arm toward the dance floor.

Beca tugged her arm out of Chloe’s grip. “Okay, okay. I’ll join everyone in a minute. Let me get a drink first.”

Chloe nodded. “Fine, but don’t take too long!”

Beca sighed, retreating to the bar. She scanned the dance floor, seeing her fellow Bellas intermingling with the other teams and even Pieter jumping around too, but there was no trace of the tall, blonde German she was looking for.

 She went to sit on a bar stool, but quickly shot back up as something bulky shifted in her back pocket. “Huh?” Beca reached into her pocket and found a room key along with a neatly folded note.

_See me when you are ready, little Maus. We still have much to discuss._

Beca muttered to herself. “Seriously, how does she _do_ that??” She shook her head, stuffing both items back in her pocket, and set off toward the door. 

~~~~~

**Translations**

_Die kleine Maus kommt_  – The little mouse is coming

 _Ich weiß_  – I know


End file.
